Conventional helicopters vary the pitch of rotor blades to provide directional control. The rotor blades rotate in a plane and are shaped to provide lift. The rotor blades are coupled to the helicopter through a complex mechanical linkage that enables the pilot to control the pitch of the blades. By varying the pitch of rotating blades the pilot can roll the helicopter left and right and pitch forward and backward. The mechanical structure for varying the pitch of the rotor blades is complex, difficult to manufacture, and impractical for use in very small model helicopters.